


let's stop beating around the bush

by yvesunmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, LETS GO LOONA, Multi, So bear with me please, Thanks, This is fluff, ViVes, Yeorry, heewon, hyunwon, i think, lipseul - Freeform, stream butterfly, uh im still not sure how this is gonna end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: "jeon heejin, what have you done to my heart?"" you're my best friend. i'll help you,"" they're both good for you, tiny. if i were you, i wouldn't know who to choose."





	let's stop beating around the bush

_jeon_ heejin _, what have you done to my heart?_

" chaewon! we're going to be late!" hyunjin bounded up the stairs into chaewon's bedroom, as chaewon quickly swept the letter under the many papers on her desk.

"coming! just had to... tidy up some things! let's go, jini," chaewon smiled.

" yerim and yeojin said they're already there, and heejin and hyejoo will come together, so come on let's go!" hyunjin exclaimed.

heejin _and_ hyejoo _are always together, why can't_ heejin _spend time with me too...?_

chaewon walked alongside hyunjin as they made their way to the ice cream shop they frequently visited. as they walked in, they spotted yerim waving from the table in the corner.

"wonnie! hyunnie!" yerim cheered. "we've already gotten our ice cream, but we didn't know what you guys wanted since you two are always making up different combinations,"

"i'll go order for me and won, then," hyunjin said and got up to get their cones.

as hyunjin started ordering, the bell above the door jingled and hyejoo and heejin came in laughing, tightly pressed together. chaewon felt something inside her constrict as she watched the two come giggling to sit down, and suddenly she wished she had been the one to go up and order instead of hyunjin.

"heekkie! joo-joo!" yerim squealed, obviously not noticing how chaewon's aura seemed to dim when the two sat down next to each other across from chaewon.

"why are you giggling so much?" yeojin asked while shoving ice cream into her mouth, and getting it all over her cheeks.

"yeojin! stop eating while talking!" hyunjin scolded the youngest as she brought over her and chaewon's ice creams and a stack of napkins. yerim and chaewon each took a napkin and started cleaning yeojin's cheeks.

"stop! i'm not a babyyy~" yeojin whined childishly.

"you sure act like one yeojin," hyejoo commented.

"shhh! you haven't answered my question!" yeojin retaliated.

chaewon started eating her ice cream, curious to know why heejin and hyejoo had been laughing so much as well.

"oh nothing, just an inside joke we remembered when i went to go pick her up," heejin beamed, elbowing hyejoo.

_of course... they're the closest out of all of us... it makes sense..._

chaewon finished her ice cream quickly and sat back, choosing to quietly observe the rest of the girls rather than engage in the conversation. while she was staring, she noticed hyunjin staring at her with concern out of the corner of her eye. hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows, and chaewon smiled tentatively at her, motioning that she was okay. hyunjin frowned and mouthed _'outside'_ before returning her attention to the rest of the girls. chaewon sighed. hyunjin had always been so observative, and chaewon hadn't been doing a very good job of hiding her emotions.

after the girls had all finished their ice cream, yerim and yeojin stood up, explaining that they had to meet up with yeojin's older sister haseul, as she and her girlfriend, who was also yerim's older sister, were taking the two to the amusement park.

chaewon shifted uncomfortably as the two left, as she didn't want to be alone with hyejoo and heejin being so affectionate. she looked up startled as a hand patted her thigh.

" i'm feeling kind of tired, and chaewon promised to take me to the bakery, so we'll be leaving too, okay?" hyunjin said to the other two, as she extended a hand to help chaewon up. she gathered their cups and taking chaewon's hand in hers, threw out their used napkins and cups, waved good-bye at the pair, and ushered chaewon out quickly.

"hey." hyunjin quietly nudged chaewon. "what's up? you seemed pretty down back there. want to share?"

"well...-"

"you don't have to tell me, chae. if it's something private, i totally understand."

"no, not private. let's go to my house and i'll tell you there, okay?"

"okay. but we can we stop by the bakery first?" hyunjin smiled at her.

"sure."

\---

" well the truth is... i've had a crush on someone for about three years now i think? but i know she's closer to someone else than me, and today kind of deepened the wound, i think."

"wait... you have a crush?" hyunjin furrowed her brow.

"yeah... i'm sorry i didn't tell you, jini, i just... i didn't want to tell anyone..."

" do i know her?"

"yeah... it's heejin."

"woah, back up. heejin? best friend of ours heejin?"

"yeah... is it obvious?"

"not really. at least not to me... i would've thought you would have a crush on hyejoo. speaking of hyejoo... you said... oh. you were talking about heejin being close to hyejoo right?"

"yeah... i feel so bad for being jealous of hyejoo... it's not her fault at all."

"it's okay chaewon! with me helping, i'm sure we can get heejin to fall for you in three seconds flat!"

"that's okay... hyunjin i don't want to burden you."

"nope! i'm helping you because you're my bes-"

"chaewon! you got a spare liptint?" chaewon's older sister poked her head into the room. " oh hey hyunjin. how's jinsoul?"

" she's...fine?"

"sooyoung, what are you doing in here?" chaewon asked.

"spare liptint. also what are you talking about? did hyunjin find out about your crush on heejin?"

"wha... how did you know that?"

" i'm your older sister. why would i not know about how much you want to poke heej-"

"shut up! go back to kissing vivi or something!" chaewon threw a pillow at sooyoung's head.

" i am planning to do much more than that, which is why i need a spare liptint? you got any?"

" i don't even want to know," chaewon groaned, handing over an old tint she didn't use anymore. " don't give it back," she warned.

"sweet. thanks tiny!" sooyoung rushed out of the room before chaewon could hit her with something that hurt more than a pillow.

 


End file.
